Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - PINGY HEAD SHAKE
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. The pick sound at the end has its own sounds PICK, CARTOON - FIDDLE PICK AND RISE, HIGH 01 and 02. This should not be confused with CARTOON, TAKE - PINGY HEAD TAKE from the Turner Entertainment Co. Sound Effects Library, which is an extended variation of this. Used In TV Shows * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "Journey to the Center of Carl".) * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in "That Healing Feeling".) * Between the Lions (Heard once in one Cliff Hanger segment called "Cliff Hanger and the Kindly Kangaroo King".) * Big Time Rush (Heard once in "Big Time Terror".) * The Busy World of Richard Scarry (Heard once in "Cat Family Ski Trip".) * Caillou (Heard once in "Caillou's New Shoes".) * The Chica Show (Heard once in "Doctor Chica".) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Heard once in "An Elephant Never Suspects".) * The Eric Andre Show * Fairy Tale Police Department * Family Guy (Heard once in "TBA?".) * Fanboy and Chum Chum (Heard once in "WizBoy".) * The Flintstones * The Flintstone Kids * Goober and the Ghost Chasers (Heard once in "Mummy Knows Best".) * Harvey Girls Forever! * Henry's Amazing Animals (Heard once in "Tropical Birds".) * Inspector Gadget * The Jetsons * Katie and Orbie (Heard once in "The Car Wash".) * Max & Ruby (Heard once in "Ruby's Birthday Present", "Max & Ruby's Perfect Pumpkin", "Grandma's Treasure Hunt", "Max's New Suit", "Ruby's Tai-Chi", "Lights, Camera, Ruby!", and "Max and Ruby Give Thanks".) * Morph (Heard once in "Box of Tricks" and "Stuck".) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Heard once in "Daydream Believer".) * Naturally, Sadie * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (Heard once in "Seasons Change".) * The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show * Phil of the Future * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in "Midnight at the Mayor's Mansion".) * Rocko's Modern Life (Heard once in "Ed is Dead! A Thriller" and "Rug Birds".) * Rugrats (Heard once in "Radio Daze".) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (Heard once in "What the Hex Going On?" and "Jeepers, It's the Creeper".) * Seven Little Monsters (Heard once in "No Place Like Home".) * Sidekick (Heard once in "Comic Book Zombies".) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard in "Help Wanted".) * SportsCenter (Heard once during the "Not Top 10" skit sponsored by Geico.) * Top Cat (Heard once in "Dibble's Double".) * VeggieTales in the House (Heard once in "Laura at Bat".) * The Yogi Bear Show * The Wiggles (Heard in one caveman wiggles segment in "Travel".) * Wild Grinders * WordWorld (Heard once in "Fruit Cha Cha".) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard once in "Attack of the 50 Foot Fleage".) Movies * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Open Season 3 (2011) * The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) (Low Pitched) Video Games PC: * Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove (2001) (Video Game) * Pajama Sam: No Need To Hide When It's Dark Outside (1996) * Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening (1998) Commercials * AirHeads Commercials (1999) Previews * Warner Home Video - Dr. Seuss Animated Classics on Video & DVD (2003-2004) YouTube Videos * Best Pals Hand Toons (Heard once in "The Return of Tuck".) * Camera Escondida Prank Videos * Doc McStuffins Funny Story Series * Happy Easter, Beanie Babies! (2018) * Morph in: Signal Error * Pencilmation * Webkinz (Heard once in "Why Make Money?".) Other Media * Golden Book Video (Heard in "Merry Mother Goose".) Anime * Kill Me Baby * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation * Squid Girl * Toradora! (last 2 pings) Image Gallery Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - PINGY HEAD SHAKE/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas